1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to de-icing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to de-icing systems for use on the outer surface of an aircraft flight surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Atmospheric icing occurs when water droplets in the atmosphere freeze on objects they contact. Atmospheric icing can lead to the buildup of ice on the exterior surfaces of an aircraft can cause significant changes in the aerodynamics of various flight surfaces. Such changes may enhance safety risks by altering airflow and increasing drag over the aircraft's lift and flight control surfaces.
Ice protection systems are commonly employed to deal with the problems of aircraft icing. Traditionally, de-icing systems rely on chemical or thermal means to prevent and/or remove ice formation/s. Additionally, some conventional de-icing systems create high-frequency (ultrasonic) transverse shear stress for delaminating ice layers on an isotropic structure. One such teaching is described in a publication by Jose L. Palacios, Edward C. Smith and Joseph L. Rose of Pennsylvania State University, entitled Investigation of an Ultrasonic Ice Protection System for Helicopter Rotor Blades, (hereinafter “Palacios et al.”); copyright 2008 by the American Helicopter Society International, Inc., which is incorporated herein it its entirety. For example, Palacios et al. discloses the use of ultrasonic 28.5 kHz radial resonance disk actuators for inducing ultrasonic transverse shear stress for delaminating ice layers formed on a helicopter rotor blade.
Another method and apparatus for removing debris from a windshield or air foil is taught by U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0120471 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,459,831 and 7,084,553, to Ludwiczak, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Particularly, U.S. Application No. 2009/0120471 entitled Vibrating Debris Remover, discloses a device for attachment along the edge of a material, such as a car windshield or airfoil (such as an aircraft wing), including a vibration subunit that produces vibrating mechanical energy to remove solid debris from the surface of the material.